


The Shinobi Therapist

by F1rebane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cinnamon Roll(s), F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Therapy is needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1rebane/pseuds/F1rebane
Summary: What happens when a shinobi appears in Kira's bedroom. Chaos, that's what.
Relationships: Konan (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s), Nagato | Pain & Original Female Character(s), Nagato | Pain/Original Character(s), Nagato | Pain/Original Female Character(s), Yahiko (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Shinobi Therapist

Kira had been having a relatively normal day. She had been finishing up homework for tonight and was looking forward to binging some show on Netflix. So of course when she heard a thump from the other side of the bed and her bookcase which held up what was really to many books for one person fell down, it was a natural instinct of hers to stand up and grab the apple on her desk ready to throw at the disturbance. Looking back on this she thanked God, Kami, Jashin, ectra. that her parents hadn't been in the house. They would have come upstairs to investigate.

Bright red hair, that really could only be dyed, stood out from underneath all the books, and a groan could be heard. Kira lifted the apple up a little higher, holding it up like a rock, ready to throw at a moments notice.

"Whoever you are I'm armed and know Karate" she stated, keeping the tremor out of her voice. 

Seconds later a young pale skinned boy was standing up a weird knife held out in front of him. (Faintly in the back of her mind it registered that it looked strangely like a kunai from that anime show). He had the brightest red hair Kira had ever seen, which fell down covering his eyes. He had on strange robes that wouldn't look out of place in a Star Wars movie.

"Koko wa dojo?" He said, sounding threatening. Or at least trying to sound threatening, frankly he looked like a ten year old holding a knife. Threatening but at the same time not at all. Sort of like a kitten. Kira still realized the threat he could pose though. He was a kitten with a knife and she had an apple.

Kira put her hands out in a placating way. Trying to calm the fluffed up cat. 

Speaking slowly she asked, "How did you get in my room?"

This obviously wasn't the answer he wanted as his words grew more frantic. She continued trying to placate him and mimed putting the knife down succeeding only in royally screwing things up. He demanded several things in a language which she couldn't understand (Japanese?) growing more and more frustrated with her seeming lack of response.

In a blur the boy appeared in front of her, and oh my god was that teleportation, putting his knife (kunai) to her throat.

"Mōichido onegaishimasu. Koko wa doko?" He demanded, nervousness hidden well beneath his words.

As the knife drew blood white, how was she not pissing herself, filled her vision for what may have been from several seconds to a few hours. As she slowly blinked spots away she heard a sound, a boys voice demanding well something. She couldn't quite hear, ringing still filling her ears. 

" Where. Am. I." the voice demanded yet again.

Well shit this wasn't some weird fever dream and red head really had been holding her at knife point. She needed now more than ever to bullshit her way out of this. It had been such a nice day too.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google translate for the Japanese so if it is wrong grammatically I am sorry. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
